


Intense

by Backne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backne/pseuds/Backne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sticks his foot in his mouth by insulting Cas's sexual stamina, but it's nothing a little sweet talking and passionate kisses can't fix. Where Cas is concerned, Dean always gets what he wants in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural.

The first time Dean tried to use his mouth on Cas, the angel went off like a rocket, climaxing from the touch of Dean's warm, wet tongue alone. 

"Wow, a little soon for that much fun, don’t ya think, Cas?" Dean asked without thinking, wiping cum off his chin. The angel had stared at him for a moment, giving a few startled blinks as a dark red flush started at his ears and stretched down to his collarbones before he averted his gaze. Dean realized his mistake almost as soon as the words had left his mouth and he started backpedaling as fast as he could but to no avail.

“I was just kidding, man--” he blinked once and the angel was gone without a trace, aside from the mess he left behind drying on Dean’s knuckles and jaw. “Crap.”

He really didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he said it. He guessed it was supposed to be funny, but he knew that if someone had insulted his stamina in bed he’d be embarrassed (or pissed), too. It was kinda flattering that Cas was so excited by the situation, by Dean and his mouth, that he came so quickly, and he tried to convey that to Cas the next time he saw him. Alas, the angel had been scorned and was quite reluctant to engage in any activities of a sexual nature for a while after that, much to Dean’s regret. It took a few thwarted attempts and a lot of persistence on Dean’s part, but eventually he persuaded the angel to come back to the hotel room with him one afternoon when Sam was out doing whatever. Since Dean had the Impala, it was unlikely that they would be disturbed.

“C’mere, Cas,” Dean said, his voice husky as he patted the edge of the plaid-fitted hotel bed, eyeing the angel from where he stood across the room. Castiel noticeably frowned, reluctantly coming to perch himself alongside the hunter, not making eye contact. Dean put on his most charming little smile and reached up, taking the other man’s chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting his head toward him. Castiel didn’t resist, although he did look a little pouty, which made Dean want to laugh. Sometimes it was a little ridiculous, thinking about this angel sitting on a motel room bed, the same one who had drug him out of hell and saved his life on multiple accounts, pouting at him all because he’d insulted his skills in the bedroom. Nonetheless, he felt a twinge of guilt.

“Hey, I’m sorry I uh, embarrassed you, alright? I didn’t mean it,” he said, moving his thumb to swipe across the swell of Castiel’s bottom lip. Big blue eyes blinked slowly, then squinted a little, clearly indignant. Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to win the angel over with words, so he leaned forward, kissing Cas on the mouth instead. Rough lips stayed still, pressed together and unyielding for a few moments even as Dean’s softer, fuller ones moved against them. However, the first touch of his tongue yielded a response, the soft, warm, wetness of it stroking along the seam of Cas’s mouth, coaxing him to kiss back. Dean suspected Cas might have a weak spot for Dean’s lips and tongue, because sometimes while he was talking, he’d catch the angel staring rather intently at his mouth. It made him lick his lips, an automatic reaction, and if he was feeling like a tease then he might just bite his bottom lip too, raking his teeth over it to make it redden. That always got the angel's attention.

As soon as Cas parted his lips, Dean took advantage by tilting his head to the side, his tongue moved past the angel’s teeth and sliding wetly along the angel’s own tongue. Cas seemed to relax just a bit, one hand coming to rest against the side of his neck. At first it just stayed there, completely still, but before long he had Cas’s fingers twitching, moving to scratch at the back of his neck and the base of his hairline. Dean knew he had him then, wrapped tight around his little finger. The hunter cupped the side of Cas’s face as he explored the angel’s mouth shallowly, and he felt Cas’s little groan before he heard it, vibrating their lips. The angel always tasted so clean in a way Dean couldn’t describe. He never had any kind of body odor whatsoever, no bad breath or anything despite the fact he never showered or brushed his teeth. The angel must’ve kept his vessel in pristine condition with his mojo or whatever, but Dean didn’t like thinking about that much. He knew that even though the body he was touching once belonged to Jimmy Novak, it had and would always feel like Castiel to him. It made him feel bad sometimes when he remembered such details, and so he pushed those thoughts away.

He caught Cas’s lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away, tugging carefully before letting go, incisors scraping the sensitive skin. Cas made a soft, breathy sound in the back of his throat, leaning forward and chasing the kiss slightly before opening his eyes and looking back at Dean. Eyes truly were a window to the soul, and Dean had a very intense stare at times. Cas could swear that when Dean truly wanted something, those grassy green eyes would darken, emerald irises piercing right through him down to his grace. Dean blinked slowly, his long, dark lashes mesmerizing the angel, making him a puppet in Dean’s capable hands as his head was nudged back. Cas knew that he would do anything that the beautiful, brave man asked of him, whether it was allowing himself to be touched or tearing heaven down.

His eyes slid shut again at the first touch of lips to his throat, and then Dean was trailing little bites down to where his neck and shoulder met. It wasn’t especially hard biting, but he couldn’t help but shiver, hypersensitive as Dean’s hand moved down to his chest, his palm hot as it traveled up over his sternum, searing him to the bone despite the crisp material of his dress shirt that separated skin from skin. Clever fingers found their way in between the buttons without even popping them open, stroking warm flesh and making Castiel moan, muscles in his throat flexing under the ministrations of Dean’s mouth.

Victory is sweet, and he wished he could savor it, but he was just too fuckin’ horny. His dick was rock hard, straining against his boxers and the tight, unyielding material of his blue jeans. He really hadn’t had the time to jerk one out since before his little accident with Cas about a week ago, and he sure hadn’t got any action after what he said. Still, he felt like he needed to make it up to Cas, and even if he wouldn’t admit it, he really wanted to feel the hard, heavy weight of Cas’s thick, twitching cock in his mouth again, hitting the back of his throat. He wanted to hear all those delicious noises that Cas made when Dean laid hands on him and it just felt so good, the way his body would quiver and jerk and press against him, responding to each and every touch. Most of all, he wanted to watch Cas fall apart, listen to those broken sounds he made as he came for Dean, his name spilling out of the angel’s mouth in a mixture of shock and reverence. It was such a power trip, making him feel like some sort of sex god or something. Dean’s cock twitched in his pants, leaking from the tip. Alright, enough foreplay, time to get to business.

Dean pulled away again, tugging off his shirt and tossing it to the floor carelessly, fumbling with Castiel’s tie and shirt a moment later, pushing it all off with a sense of urgency that pulsed in the angel’s skin. Cas let out a sigh as if he was relieved, rolling his shoulders, and Dean couldn’t help but lean forward and bite the hard muscle of his shoulder, sucking hard. The smaller man shuddered at that, the muscles in his back bunching visibly as he made a ragged little sound, clutching at Dean, who was already pulling away again. He fumbled with Cas’s pants, fingers hasty as they unfastened his belt and all but yanked Cas’s pants down.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean groaned, watching as the angel’s cock bounced, flushed red with need as pre beaded at the slit. The angel made a face at him in return, cutting his eyes at the hunter with a disapproving frown that Dean ignored.

“Look, if things go like they did last time, it’s alright. Nobody lasts long the first couple of times they get head, so don’t go flying off again,” Dean said, but Cas didn’t seem concerned.

“It will not be a problem. I’ve been practicing,” he said curtly, and Dean paused, eyebrows knitting together before he put it together. For a second there Dean thought he meant he’d been sucking _himself_ off.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Dean asked curiously, grasping Cas’s cock at the base. The angel’s breath hitched sharply, his member twitching in the hunter’s grip. “You’ve been hanging out by yourself jerking off?”

“Yes,” he replied simply, his voice light and breathy as his hips pushed up into Dean’s hand. That made him pout a little, because he would have been more than willing to help jerk Cas off to improve his stamina. Then again, they rarely had that much time alone together. Which is exactly why instead of asking questions, he should be putting his mouth to better use.

He bent his neck, pressing a kiss to the flushed head of Cas’s cock, then licked his lips, tasting the saltiness of pre. Cas’s breaths were shallow and his eyes were barely open as he looked down at Dean, watching him, so Dean decided to give him a little show. He kissed the head again, then held Cas’s dick against his stomach, kissing the sensitive underside, down the shaft and then nuzzling against his balls. The dark hair there wasn’t terribly thick and not all that coarse, and back to the whole meticulously clean body thing, it wasn’t unpleasant. Giving Cas a pump, he gave the head a broad lick with his dark red tongue, making Cas gasp, eyelids fluttering a little. Smiling, he licked up the shaft like an ice pop, and Cas bowed forward, curving over him as his hands came to rest on Dean’s shoulders.

"Th-that feels quite pleasurable," was the angel's gravelly attempt at dirty talk. Dean groaned around Cas’s dick in response, because he wanted the angel to know he was enjoying himself too, so much so that he slipped his hand down the front of his jeans and jerked the zipper down. He popped the button off and pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees, his dick exposed to the cool air as he wrapped a hand around himself, pumping slowly to relieve the painful ache. Cas noticed, moaning loudly as his hips twitched forward, his breath catching in his throat again when Dean finally took the head of his dick in his hot, oh-so-deliciously wet mouth. Castiel loved that mouth for so many reasons and now this was one of them, watching the curve of those red, luscious, full lips wrap around his swollen member.

Dean closed his eyes, sucking more of Cas down as he continued to stroke himself, working him slowly until fthe head of the angel's cock hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head once, twice, practicing by letting the tip just barely breach his gag reflex before sinking lower, letting Cas slide in, deep-throating him. The angel made a choked sound from above, almost like a sob, and Dean could see the lights in the room flicker even behind his eyelids. Startled, Dean opened his eyes again and found that the light around him had been blocked out by Castiel’s wings. Ebony feathers surround him from all sides, shrouding him almost protectively. He paused in awe, eyes wide as he saw them fully for the first time, not just their shadow. They were so large and soft looking, and yet there was a static hum all around him that he could feel, rolling off his skin and making the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand up straight. This had definitely not happened before, and he wondered what changed.

"Please don't stop," Cas murmured hoarsely, looking down at him with so much need it hurt. Excited beyond all reason, Dean felt a tremor run down his spine as he began jerking himself off with renewed vigor, pulling his head back and sucking Cas hard on the way up. Cas whined weakly, and his wings actually trembled around them, the long primaries brushing the skin of Dean’s thighs. He would’ve thought he’d get a shock, maybe even be electrocuted, but instead the energy merely grazed his skin, a soft, creating an almost pleasant buzzing sensation. He moaned again, a higher, less manly sound than he usually made during sex, and sunk down on Cas’s dick sharply, taking him as deep as he possibly could and gagging slightly around him, feeling the walls of his throat being stretched.

“Dean, I’m going to—I can’t--” he gasped, and he was shaking, his fingers digging into the skin of Dean’s shoulders, but he didn’t care. He wanted Cas to cum for him, wishing he could somehow talk and suck him off at the same time. He settled for swallowing around Cas, the muscles flexing around him and massaging his dick perfectly until he couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Aahhnnn, Dean, _Dean!_ ” He choked, trembling as sweaty fingers dug into Dean hard enough to leave bruises. His wings formed a cocoon around them, blocking out almost all the light in the room as the feathers touched Dean all over, his neck and back, his ass and thighs. Cas’s eyes slammed shut, angelic white-blue light glowing behind his eyelids as pure pleasure wracked his body. The whole thing was all too much for Dean, his hand jerking up and down on his cock as Cas spilled himself in thick, warm spurts down the back of Dean’s throat, and even though he needed air, he swallowed it all down. He came hard and fast, letting out a strangled groan as he shot off all over his fingers and Castiel’s exposed calf, a little landing on the top of his foot.

Dean hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he noticed that Cas’s wings were gone, or at least hidden from him. Fingers relaxed on his shoulders, pulling away as the angel tried to sit up properly, realizing he’d left crescent shaped fingernail marks in the hunter’s skin. Already they were starting to turn red, which would probably change to purple later. Cas felt a bit guilty despite the wonderful afterglow of such an intense orgasm, his inner thighs and lower stomach twitching softly.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he apologized, gently stroking his fingertips over the marks. “It was not my intention to harm you, I must have lost control for a moment….” Dean let out a laugh as he sat back on his heels, and Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Don’t sweat it, I loved it. That was… intense. Holy crap that was intense,” he muttered, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. “Is that what happened with your wings?”

Cas nodded slightly. “I lost my concentration and allowed part of my true form to breach my vessel. I apologize,” he said, sounding almost sheepish.

“Don’t, it was awesome. Hell, if that’s what happens when you lose control then maybe you should lose it more often. Maybe I should _make_ you lose it more often,” Dean said, rubbing Cas’s upper thighs to sooth the trembling. “It was really hot watching you come apart like that.”

“It seems to have boosted your ego marginally to have done so,” Cas noted, but the way his lips were turning upward slightly at the corners made it obvious he didn’t mind.

 “So, Cas, what do you think of blowjobs?” Dean asked, smirking. He felt rather proud of himself. Afterall, he’d just given an angel a mind blowing orgasm, so why shouldn’t he be?

“I think the word ‘intense’ would suffice,” he surmised thoughtfully, making Dean laugh.


End file.
